


Firelight

by orphan_account



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Camping, M/M, Making Out, Soft Lio
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23690008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Galo and Lio have a break, and go camping.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Kudos: 46





	Firelight

**Author's Note:**

> I suggest listening to either Chlorine or Hometown by Twenty one pilots.

Galo awoke from his slumber, but waited to open his eyes. He yawned, stretching his long arms, feeling the muscles in them tighten. 

He remembered how he overworked himself, and Lio needed a break, so they planned this camping trip.

"Hey, big guy. Sleep good?"

Galo's opened his eyes at the sound of Lio's voice, and saw that the light had faded from the sky, a dark blue in it's place. The stars were sprinkled in the expanse, and the only only sound he could hear was the quiet hum of the car engine. Lio looked ahead as they pulled into the campsite.

Lio turned to face Galo once he had parked the car. Galo's mind slowly figured out what was going on, as Lio pulled Galo's face closer. 

Lio's lips are soft; He first found that out when he gave Lio cpr. Everyone had soft lips, but his were delicate. 

Galo loved Lio's kisses; Soft, slow, and left Galo shivering, like a bucket of ice water was poured onto him. They were the complete opposite of his personality. 

He let his hand slip into Lio's hair. Lio was straddling Galo's lap, arms draped along the top of the car seat. They stayed like that for a while; kissing under the starlight, in their pitch black car.

When Lio pulled away, his eyes glowed a fire orange, startling Galo. It turned out that someone nearby had light their cigarette. Galo would have scolded the person, if he wasn't preoccupied. 

Lio smirked at him, and just when Galo was about to remind him why they were here, Lio shushed him, laying on top of his boyfriend's lap.

"Let's stay here, just for a little while." Lio whispered.

Galo couldn't say no to that.


End file.
